Fright Night (1985) Rose's Journey 3: Sweet Revenge
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Okay, Rose has been a bloodsucker a year and a half. Jerry finds out his beloved snobby sister Regine has been eliminated by Charley, Alex, and Peter. Rose has an issue with wondering what woulda happened if she joined in on the fun of 1985. So, how will this Sweet Revenge happen? Who dies? And what would it have been like if Jerry met annoying Rose in 1985 before death?
1. Chapter 1 What if Rose?

Fright Night

3

Sweet Revenge

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter One

What If Rose…?

_(Author)_

_Hiya, people! Welcome back to another addition of my new series of adventures with Rose Garrett and Jerry Dandridge. This is Fright Night 3 Sweet Revenge and what you will read is what woulda happened to Charley Brewster and Peter Vincent now that Jerry Dandridge is back to his stunning flesh and very little blood. Also, I throw in a treat mingled into this story. What if Rose Garrett got involved in what happened in 1985? Yeah, this is all Rose's idea. Well, enjoy! I really, really, really enjoyed writing this and this is my shortest of the series! Wow! I know right?!_

_Loves_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

"Do you ever wonder what might've happened if I moved there before you know what happened?" Rose Garrett asked while studying where her fingertip traced about the shape Jerry Dandridge's palm. She lay on the bed beneath the silk sheet while holding his hand above her; he lying beside her. She had been a vampire for a year and a half and officially nineteen; it was September. They were now located in Jerry's homeland; staying long enough to gather up enough of his homeland soil. There was always curiousness about what if circumstances had been different; especially for her. Her head turned and looked to his stunning profile; his eyes closed and a very relaxed expression over his face. "Well? Do ya?" she asked and watched his brow furrow with thought.

"No," he gave a simple answer.

"Seriously, you've never thought once what if I had just upped and moved to Oak Street when you were alive and kicking in 1985?" she asked, surprised to his too simple of an answer.

"No," he again gave his simple answer then somewhat elaborated, "There's no reason to wonder because it never happened."

"Ah, come on," she released his hand then rolled on her side propping her head against her hand and elbow against the bed, "Do you think you would've noticed my ass or any other part of me?"

"It never happened," he repeated.

"But what if it had?" she asked, "What if I had somehow gotten involved in all that bullshit, hmm? Would ya have offed me because you woulda been too focused on getting your fangs in Miss Prissy Virgin Pants, huh?"

He shook his head without opening his eyes. "Though I died," he spoke with his typical calm and cool tone, "I prefer how things worked out; it all worked out as it was meant to happen."

"Ah, you don't wanna say it but you probably woulda done to me like you did that Edward kid and hire me to help off Brewster." She nodded in agreement to her assumption, "Yeah, you woulda turned me into a mindless ass-kissing slave and have me do your bidding. Or would ya have, hmm?" She hummed with those concepts, "Hey," she poked him in the shoulder, "Hey, maybe your vampire charms wouldn't have worked on me because," she paused trying to put the reason together, "Yeah, maybe since I was gonna be a goner anyways, well, maybe your mesmerizing skills wouldn't have worked on me. Hey," she patted his shoulder, "Hey, maybe you did have your ass kicking seduction skills when you started bugging me all ghostly and stuff but since I was near knocking on death's door they didn't work." She rolled back onto her back with her eyes brightened by those concepts.

"Rose," he frowned keeping his eyes closed; she could still be annoying after over a year, "Don't let your imagination go too wild. All that matters is right now, not then or no 'what if' scenarios."

"Wow," she practically tuned out what he said, "What a ride that would've been. How annoyed would you have been if your vampire sexy skills were useless on me? You woulda been frustrated like you were in my dreams." She giggled; practically imaging him all angry because when he looked into her eyes nothing worked except for the fact he was gorgeous.

"I give up," he shook his head resting his hand against his face then slid it back combing his fingers through his hair.

"That's funny," she again giggled with her mind filling with the entire concept, "Holy shit I woulda been sixteen and a junior. Wow, ha, you woulda been a bigger pervert if you remotely found me attractive, worse than what's her face." She belted out an amused laugh, "Oh, talking about robbing the cradle!" she again laughed loudly then her laugh ceased, "Wait," her eyes frowned with some not so good scenarios, "Yeah, you were too hot on that sweetheart's trail and wouldn't have remotely found me attractive because of what's her face's face. Damn, that sucks!"

"Again, never happened!" he slightly grumbled.

"Ya know," she thought for a moment, "I think I'm prettier than her. Yeah she had that whole sweet innocent thing going on but I think I'm prettier than her."

"Rose," he finally opened his eyes, turned his head and looked at her, "Rose, you're beautiful and who knows what would've happened. If you were involved, well, either I would have wanted to pursue you or kill you." He watched her quickly look at him with a gasp of shock, "You at sixteen probably meant you were more annoying because of the younger age. So, it's quite possible your annoying side would have made me want to kill you just to get you to shut the hell up." He watched her eyes narrow and lips press together, "And, then again, you're remarkably beautiful and possibly might have changed my mind about Amy Peterson. But we will never know that because," he leaned closer and spoke very slowly, "It never happened." He watched her again attempt to open her mouth but quickly he reached putting his hand over her mouth, "Now, shut up because you're again being annoying and I don't want to have to kill you." He pulled his hand back and gave an amused chuckle, tucked his hands behind his head and grinned closing his eyes.

"You're a shithead." She quietly said then smiled wide and loudly sang, "But I love you!" She swiftly rolled bringing her arm over him and planted a firm kiss on his cheek, "And you love me!"

"Yes," he released a slow huff, "Yes, I love you."

"Oh yes you do." She pouted her bottom lip, "And you would never kill me because," she started a little taunting song, "You love me and you wanna kiss me because you love me and you wanna touch me!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her widely grinning face. "You want me to kiss and touch you?" he asked and watched her eagerly nod, "Fine, I'll kiss and touch you on one condition."

"Gah, you and your conditions." She narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"You don't say another damned word about what if this or what if that." He eyed her thoughtful expression.

"Eh, whatever," she shrugged then nodded. She screeched the instant he rolled and sent her onto her back with his lips kissing hers and hands swiftly touching her. She may have agreed not to speak of it; didn't mean she wouldn't think of it. It was too intriguing a thought to dismiss for her overly active brain.

What if? What if Rose Garrett arrived to Oak Street at the tender but annoying age of sixteen? What if she had come across the whole situation with Charley Brewster and the vampire living next door? What if 1985 was her first meeting with the cunning and overly charming immortal Jerry Dandridge? What if? Instead of meeting the spectral version of the creature of the night and met him in physical living undead flesh, what if? Had those brewing cancerous blood cells in deed prevented her from being mesmerized even by his ghost, death her destiny because of the blood disease? Could a future unknown death prevent her from being seduced by his powerful supernatural wiles?

Hmm, what if?

_**Rose's What If Scenario**_

_**Fall 1985 **_

Black and white trimmed Converse high-top sneakers moved against the concrete walkway that lined outside the row of classroom doors of the high school. Other passing shoes darted left to right trying to get to those classrooms before the bell chimed last call. Soft natural rose pink lips pressed together as a little heavy metal tune hummed passed in harmony to the same tune muffled through two Walkman earpieces tucked against two music deafened ears. A bundle of strawberry blonde hair lightly bounced with each step of those Converses and swayed as the head it was atop of lightly bobbed side to side to the beat of Twisted Sister's S.M.F. while subtly lip syncing the lyrics. Two large blue eyes peered through the lenses of black framed glasses. Sixteen year old Rose Garrett was the newest arrival to that bustling high school. She stumbled the moment a short haired fellow female student brushed passed her, caused her to grumble and watched the fast walking teen march forward then literally barge her way between two teen guys a short distance ahead. Her nose wrinkled, lips grimaced, and eyes narrowed thinking how rude that primly dressed dirty blonde and curly haired chick was.

With a shrug she continued forward adjusting the strap of her backpack over her shoulder and again started to hum nearing the two guys; one short with blonde spiked hair and the other brown haired wearing a tan jacket with patches at the elbows. She made a little side step around the two just as the short one spun to leave the other and rammed into her causing her to stumble backwards. "Shithead!" she shouted catching herself before falling backwards after having been knocked off the edge of the walkway, "Hey, watch it!" She grumbled and watched the short spiky haired teen widely grin at her, "God, what the hell is with you people here?! Always running into folks! Gah!" She shook her head then marched away to finish her day, her second week at the new school.

Evil Ed Thompson was instantly smitten with the new girl, the closest contact he ever had with any girl. He forgot his anger towards his best and only friend Charley Brewster, turned back to Charley with a huge smitten grin. "Oh, Brewster," he slightly cackled, "I think I'm in fucking love!"

Charley shook his head, had his own problems with his high school sweetheart Amy Peterson being pissed at him from that Saturday's little lover's spat because he was too damned distracted by what looked like a coffin being lowered into the neighboring house by two guys.

Rose finished her day and was walking home since her dad, John Garrett, was working late at the factory he was trying to help be taken over by the East Coast company he worked for. Her annoying little brother Jacob was hanging out after school, as usual, with his friends until their dad picked him up. She was on her own until the other two family members came home. She stopped at the local public library to pick up something else to read besides her heavy metal magazines; a copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula.

After the library she stopped at the local pharmacy to make the much needed purchase of the latest informative heavy metal magazine adorned with the leather wearing and whip wielding Alice Cooper. By the time she neared her new neighborhood, Oak Street, it was pretty much dark with the amber glow of the streetlights lighting her little trek over the cracked sidewalks lining along the property lines of all different styled houses from really, really old to the more modest 60s bungalows. She walked along the sidewalk adjacent of the one on the side of the street she lived on. She was blissfully oblivious to anything around accept for the unique vocals of Ozzy Osbourne singing in her ears. She was even oblivious to her singing aloud to Mr. Crowley.

"_Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure__. __Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport_." she sang loudly while her Converses worked a little front to back dance step, "_Uncovering things that were sacred, manifest on this earth. Oh, conceived in the eye of a secret_," Her head started a gentle head bang while her eyes closed off and on focusing on the metal melody, "_Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse_?!" She finally opened her eyes focusing where her obliviousness had brought her. Her head slowly turned and eyes widened looking up at three story monster of a house with creepy lighting glowing through the windows. Yeah, she knew the house and remembered a 'for sale' sign staked in its yard but now the sign was gone. She was damned happy her dad didn't move her into that creepy old house, instead of the one across the street that was cozy and family friendly.

"Freaking creepy," she mumbled under her breath, not hearing the words because of the deafening music. She stepped backwards, stepped off the sidewalk curb and went to turn around but startled the moment a gray Jeep Cherokee skidded to an abrupt stop an inch from the tips of her Converses. Her head darted to the left and saw a creepy face glaring at her. Damned people were rude in that town, she thought, and damned creepy by the look of the weirdo glaring at her; jerk almost ran over her damned toes over.

She watched the guy's grimacing lips move but the music prevented her from hearing him. "What?!" she shouted then remembered the music and tucked her hand into the pocket of her jacket turning the music off, "What?!"

"Whatchya doing, kid?" the creepy driver of the Cherokee asked with a grumble.

"Um, trying to cross the damned street and not get hit by a car." She sarcastically answered.

"Yeah, well, should keep your eyes on where you're walking, kid, instead of spying on people's houses." The guy, Billy Cole, stated with an almost threat in his tone.

"I wasn't spying, you shithead!" she snapped back; he was damned rude and creepy at the same time, "Well, you shoulda been watching what you were doing instead of trying to run down a pedestrian, shithead!"

"What did you call me?!" Billy narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you heard me!" She spouted back then defiantly smirked and swung her leg forward kicking the side of the jeep. She lavished seeing his jaw drop in shock by her blatant abuse of the jeep. She cockily smiled wide watching him lean his head out of the window looking where she kicked then back to her with his eyes glaring hatefully at her. "Whatchya gonna do, huh?" she continued to taunt him, "You gonna call the police because little bitty me assaulted your poor jeep, huh? Or are ya gonna get out and pound your fists against your chest and make gorilla sounds, hmm?" She anticipated the guy's comeback but the moment he opened his mouth nothing came out because his eyes quickly looked passed her and a satisfied smirk formed over his creepy thin lips. She didn't like the guy's expression, creepier in a more sinister way. "You're creepy," she commented aloud and again the guy glared with his eyes at her but held his satisfied smirk, "Yeah, really, really, really creepy."

"What seems to be the problem?" A voice spoke from the front porch of 99 Oak.

Rose's eyes grew wide; oh, she was so busted mouthing off to the creepy guy in the jeep. Then the creepy guy drove forward swinging the jeep into the driveway of the old house disappearing to the back. She slowly reached up and lowered the headphones from over her ears, draping them around her neck; heard the porch steps of the old creepy house creak. Yeah, she could imagine her dad's expression the moment he was informed of her poor attitude towards the neighbors. It was time to pull out that deceptive sweet and innocent face; she formed a huge smile then slowly turned her head into an innocent tilt and slowly turned to the side. Her blue eyes batted behind the lenses of her glasses seeing a shadowy silhouette standing on the walkway; yeah, recognized the whole scolding posture with the arms crossed over the chest. Oh, she felt she was in some serious trouble.

"What seems to be the problem?" The male voice repeated smooth and calmly.

"Ah," she mumbled a bit; not sure how much this guy saw, "That guy," she pointed at the driveway, "Yeah, that guy nearly plowed me over when I was gonna cross the street." She aimed then pointed in the direction of her house. There was just something creepy about the shadowy silhouette because it was shadowy and didn't move. The lights through the windows behind that foreboding figure made the silhouette even creepier. She wanted to turn and run. "Ah, okay," she was gonna make a confession, "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention, listening to my tunes," she pointed at the headphones, "But he was damned rude trying to stake the claim I was being damned nosy and I wasn't and he was being damned creepy too. So, yeah, whatever."

"You live across the street." The voice commented.

"Yeah, what of it?" she couldn't filter her own rudeness when it came down to it; that North Eastern defensive attitude was deeply instilled.

"I apologize if Billy frightened you." The voice said, "He can be very protective of our privacy."

"Ha, frightened? Yeah, right," she sarcastically chimed, "Protective? Yeah, well, put the guard dog on a leash before he bites someone and passes on the rabies virus."

Quite the rude little thing standing there just off the sidewalk; Jerry Dandridge thought. The first neighbor he had the, well, displeasure of meeting. Typically he'd let Billy handle things but couldn't go about causing a scene directly in front of the new house now could he? Didn't need suspicion knocking on his front door. He stepped forward allowing the light of the streetlamp to cast over him; only charm and his undoubted good looks could ease this situation.

Her eyes frowned; suddenly one of her all time favorite Scorpions tunes started playing in her head, Hey You. Oh, that shadowy silhouette was no longer shadowy. Oh, the light from the streetlamp just gave a whole new meaning to her favorite Scorpions melody. Now he wasn't creepy like his silhouette seemed; damned good looking was what he was but she wouldn't let it show, just keep the tune playing on repeat in her head. He was older, quite a bit older but pretty pleasant to look at though he wasn't remotely anything like those that wallpapered her bedroom walls. No, he wasn't Vince Neil or Nikki Sixx; the total opposite. Stylishly dressed, nearly black hair, obviously nearly black brown eyes, that tan that came only naturally, and, well, just damned good looking. But the expression of his face; there was just a hint of a creepy vibe about the crooked smirk. Yeah, good looking and just a tad creepy. "Okay, bye," she turned and started across the street and lipped 'wow'.

He blinked, what the hell was that? His eyes frowned as his head shook; what just happened? She didn't remotely respond the way pretty much every young or old woman would upon looking at him. He was stumped and slowly turned; she just upped and walked away without a single hint of being charmed by him. That was just strange and almost as annoying as her big mouth. He shook it off and returned into the house to prepare for that evening's guest; a lovely curvy blonde dressed in blue silk.

Yeah, those stars weren't bad but weren't no East Coast stars for sure. Rose lay on the slant of the shingled roof just outside her bedroom window staring up at the evening sky. She missed her East Coast and head banging friends. She hadn't made any friends at the new high school yet and wasn't really looking to make any unless they came to her. She was doing everything possible to show her dad how miserable she was; moped around the house or hid in her room with the record player blaring her mood music. Yep, played angry music to let her dad know she was miserable there. She sat up peering up and down Oak Street; every house was pretty much dark with exception to the two houses across the street. The house next to the creepy one had a dim light on in the upstairs window and the window adjacent to that one at the big old creepy house was on. She was glad her window faced the street instead of the neighboring house; who knows what perverts lived next door.

She reached up and pulled down the headphones listening to the silence of the neighborhood; missed the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a scream but somewhat distant but not that distant; the old creepy house's lit window went out after the seconds long scream stopped. "Oh, fucking creepy as hell," she mumbled under her breath with a grimace then stood up on the slanted roof and climbed back through her window, "Fucking creepy neighborhood, this place sucks."

The following day was typical until the end of the day when she was actually approached by a fellow high school peer. Oh, it was the spiky blonde guy that rammed into her the previous day. He was an awkward kinda guy that kept a big smile the entire he mumbled his introduction. "Hi," she listened to him laugh nervously, "I'm Ed Thompson." She eyed the short guy; looked like he just might appreciate some good heavy metal tunes though his hair was more of a Billy Idol cut and style. "Hey," she nodded standing there at the curb outside the high school, "Rose Garrett."

"Um, sorry about yesterday," the awkward Ed said with a weird and awkward grimace while rocking front to back on his sneakers.

"Eh, don't worry about it." She waved her hand, "Not the first time someone slammed into my ass and it won't be the last for sure."

"Ah, you waiting for a ride?" Ed asked; found the rocker chick kinda hot.

"Yeah, not really," she thought for moment then shrugged, "Eh, likely I'm walking home because my Dad's probably working late at the factory."

"Oh, cool," Ed nodded, "Yeah, my friend Brewster, his mom works there."

"Huh, cool," she nodded, "My Dad's like the new boss or something."

"So, ah," Ed wanted to make conversation with his new crush, "So, um, you like vampire flicks?"

She thought for a moment then informed, "I don't know; sometimes. I think they can be damned lame."

Oh, poor Ed was devastated by that information. "Oh, huh," he felt his spirits dashed.

"Just ain't seen any good movies with vampires; ain't all into that romantic vampire bullshit." She shook her head; nope, hated pansy assed vampires, "I like the good old blood and gore; violent like my music."

"Ah, cool," Ed nodded; maybe she wasn't too bad, "What kind music you like?"

"Oh," she loved that subject then faced him pulling open her jacket showing him her Dio band tee, "I got this at the concert me and my old friends went to back east."

Ed didn't mind her showing him her shirt; let him have a good look at her pretty decent chest. He smiled wide barely focusing on the shirt's content. "Cool," he nodded; yep, cool because those were her boobs behind that shirt.

"Yeah, fucking cool to be exact." She nodded, didn't pay attention to him ogling her chest then closed the jacket, "Well, I gotta start hiking back home."

"Where you live?" Ed eagerly asked.

"Oak Street," she quickly answered adjusting her backpack strap against her shoulder.

"That's where Brewster lives, 101 Oak street." He quickly explained.

"No shit," she nodded, "Right across the street from me. So he's the one that drives the impressive Mustang."

"Yep," he nodded, "Jerk won't give me ride home."

"Well, what a shithead." She shook her head, "What sorta friend is that?"

"Yeah, he's become a total dick." He explained the nature of his failing friendship with Charley, "Ever since he's gotten with Amy Peterson but I think the loser is having chick problems with her."

"What won't let her ride in his car either?" she joked and startled upon Ed's loud cackling laugh.

"Nah, likely he tried getting in her pants or something and she got pissed at him for trying." That was his conclusion, "She's too nice."

"Ha," she quipped, "Typical."

"Yeah," he nodded, "So, um, my neighborhood is near there, can I chill and walk with you?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" she shrugged then turned waving him to walk with her.

Yay, Rose made a new friend finally even if he was a tad weird and awkward and his laugh practically startled her every time it belted out of his mouth so randomly. She gave the goofball her phone number so they could maybe hang out and listen to tunes; gotta corrupt the little bugger with her spectacular heavy metal. He did ramble on quite a bit about a local show called Fright Night hosted by an old hammer film actor named Peter Vincent; the kid sure loved Peter Vincent and those tacky Gothic romantic vampire flicks. Things seemed to continue pretty quietly around that neighborhood; again one night she noticed the creepy house's upstairs light on but thankfully no scream happened before the light went out. She swore, before crawling through the window she saw someone go running from the Brewster house to the creepy house's back yard. She shrugged it off and got into bed being sung to sleep by the rich and powerful vocals of Iron Maiden.

The next day, Saturday, after going to the library to return Dracula and on her walk back home she caught glimpse of Ed's friend Charley Brewster walking across the street with some suit wearing black guy; the Mustang and a big LTD parked before her house. Her music deafened her from hearing any words as the two were seen going to the front door of the creepy old house. She head bobbed her way across the street stepping around the front end of the LTD. Not long after that while grabbing a bag of Doritos and can of Coke from kitchen she heard a shitload of yelling going on out front of her house. She peeked out the window seeing and hearing Charley getting his ass chewed out by the stout black guy who kept pointing his finger in the teen's desperate looking face. She shrugged and retreated to her bedroom to continue reading her heavy metal magazine while her music blared. By nightfall she caught glimpse of that good looking neighbor gracefully making his way to the Brewster front door then continued on her way off the front porch to take an evening stroll around the neighborhoods while indulging her addiction to heavy metal.

She returned to the neighborhood of Oak Street about an hour later moving along that adjacent sidewalk while loudly humming to the music of Krokus. Her fingers twitched quickly in rhythm to the guitar while her head bobbed side to side to the drum beat. She lipped the lyrics while her flats stomped the sidewalk. "Did you read it in the papers?" She softly sang and abruptly stopped chiming, "About the danger coming your way?" She continued forward with a little jump but again went to an abrupt top the moment she saw the good looking but slightly creepy guy stepping onto the sidewalk moving with a graceful stroll towards his creepy digs. "Midnight maniac…he's a killer at large…" she quietly said with a smirk changing the 'he' to 'she' then continued forward. _It happened after midnight in your neighborhood, it coulda been you_; she sang the lyrics in her head. She went to another stop because he did upon noticing her. Her eyes shifted from side to side; there was just something more about that guy besides his obvious mature good looks and nodded in agreement with that thought.

Okay, there she was again; that annoyingly speaking little strawberry blonde teenage girl who previously seemed oddly unaffected by his typically overwhelming charms. His lips formed that sly crooked smirk; besides having to deal with Charley Brewster there was a challenge with that one down the sidewalk. "Hello again," he spoke up; made damned sure the vocals were perfect.

Oh, lordy, he had to say something; she slightly grimaced; didn't hear him but saw the motion of his damned weirdly smirking lips under the streetlamp lighting. She softly growled then lifted her hand pointing at her headphones; yeah, not gonna stand there having a damned conversation with the guy though he wasn't at all bad to look at. Just had a creepy vibe, not as creepy as the vibe she got from whomever that other Billy guy was. She smirked then stepped off the sidewalk marching across at an angle towards her house.

Seriously, he was dumbfounded, what the hell was wrong with her? What female could remotely not find him damned irresistible? Not even Charley's mother couldn't stop from falling all over herself because of him. His eyes followed the girl's stroll back towards her house. He was damned frustrated; almost as frustrated as he was with damned Charley Brewster's snooping. He sneered then turned going to the front porch of his house. How was it possible? How the hell was his very presence not making the annoying little thing swoon? Oh, yeah, she didn't hear those two damned words but it wasn't just his impeccable vocals that could charm the panties off any woman, his damned good looks and that powerful gaze!

He stomped up onto the porch but halted before the doors upon hearing a loud voice sing, "MIDNIGHT MANIAC, HE'S A KILLER AT LARGE!" He slowly turned to the side seeing that girl disappear into her house. Gotta get access to that house; he determined with a sharp nod then turned entering his house to prepare for the late night visit to Charley.

During the night Rose sat in her room watching that so called horror late night show Fright Night; laughed at the vampires and Peter Vincent. When she had enough she got up off the bed and turned the television off. A loud crashing sound from outside caused her to startle; huh, maybe they had a band of raccoons running amuck dumping trashcans. She shrugged and jumped onto her full sized bed covering her ears with the headphones falling asleep and having one hell of a weird dream that had tall, dark, and somewhat creepy in it; not too bad.

The following night Rose got a really weird call from the only person she made somewhat friends with, Ed Thompson. Ed went on and on about his nutcase pal Charley Brewster believed the guy in the creepy house as some hooker killing vampire. She listened to the boy cackle over and over calling his friend a fruitcake but, according to Ed, the coolest news was he and the fruitcake's sweetheart Amy had convinced Peter Vincent, the horror host, with a wad of dough to go over to the creepy house to prove to Brewster that the guy named Jerry Dandridge wasn't a vampire. An invite was given and it was too damned good to pass up and the events were so conveniently held across the street. "Oh, shit, hell I'm in!" she excitedly agreed; gotta have a first row seat at this venue of pure insanity!

By the next night Rose shouted her goodbyes to her dad and little brother and marched out the front door at about six-thirty. She dressed appropriately, well, for any occasion. Spiffy Ozzy tee shirt a little worn and faded, black flats with a black tights beneath a knee length black stretch cotton skirt, her dad's old black leather and silver buckled jacket, and headphones over her ears blaring mood music that was Balls to the Wall by Accept. Ha, she thought, Charley's gonna get his balls to the wall alright. She saw the pacing Charley Brewster and the quietly standing Amy Peterson all pretty and perky dressed too damned prim and proper and Ed madly waving at her as she stepped off the sidewalk. She saw the grimace on Charley's face; someone didn't expect a stranger attending the festivities. Ed bounced up to her with his huge smile, "Hiya, Ed!" she greeted while turning off the walkman and pulling back the headphones.

Ed beamed and looked to Amy and Charley, "Hey, guys, this is Rose."

"What's she doing here?" Charley quickly asked, his mind momentarily taken off the impatient wait for Peter Vincent's arrival.

"I invited her," Ed defensively said, "She's cool."

"Hi," Rose greeted and waved to Charley and Amy; Amy gave a sweet smile and soft hello.

"Does she know too?" Charley quickly asked.

"Oh, that your neighbor guy is a bloodsucker," Rose said with a smirk, "Oh, yeah, Ed's told me all about it. That is the shit. And, you know what," she glanced at Ed who was still beaming then looked to Charley, "I understand your suspicions." Oh, she was gonna milk it for sure.

"You do?" Charley asked with surprise.

"Yeah, I had a run in with that one shithead, the weirdo with the blonde hair, Billy." Rose built the anticipation, "He almost run my ass over. Oh, then the other guy came outside afterwards all creepy and shit. I saw him the other night leaving your digs and I just walked the opposite direction. Creepy shit." She again glanced at Ed who was turning red in the face trying not to laugh in response to her morbid humor, "Yeah, so I wanna see this shit first hand."

"Really," Charley gasped then heard the sound of a vehicle.

"Here he comes!" Amy called out.

Rose pressed her lips together while nudging Ed with her hand. She watched an old foreign car come rolling to the curb before the creepy house and from the car came the guy who looked exactly as he did that Saturday on his show. Oh, that's just too much, she thought to herself. She shook her head listening to Charley's babblings about the importance of Peter Vincent bringing his vampire killing kit with them but the old actor put on a good show whipping out a little vile of water. She knew the water wasn't blessed, that's what Ed told her. She strolled beside Ed while they all made their way to the creepy house. She kept shaking her head listening to Charley continue to rag on Peter Vincent while the hammer film star knocked on the door's window. The door came open and there was the shithead who announced his name, Billy Cole. Looked even creepier with good lighting; she silently thought. Everyone piled forward through the door with Billy greeting everyone until she came to the door smirking at the guy.

"Ah," Billy mumbled not expecting a fifth wheel within the group.

"Yep, guess who?" Rose chimed then swung her foot over the threshold, "Ha, shithead." She hurried to catch up with the others and giggled upon hearing Billy grumble with annoyance. She eyed the joint; most of the stuff looked damned old and there were two connecting walls loaded with multiple types of clocks. Yep, she determined the house looked just as creepy on the inside as it did on the outside. "Hey, Jer, they're here!" she listened to creepy guy Billy call up the length of the stairs then heard Peter Vincent ask, "Perhaps he didn't hear you?" Then creepy guy replied, "Oh, he heard me alright." Damn creepy guy got creepier the more he opened his mouth; she thought with a wrinkle of her nose. Oh then at the top of the stairs creaked causing her and everyone to look to the top and that was when Hey You started to loudly sing her mind.

There he was; the shadowed silhouette that transformed into the physical manifestation of Rose's all time favorite Scorpions song. Yep, there he was again, stylishly dressed head to toe, munching down on a peach or something, and descended the stairs like a graceful and smooth god. By all means, not a heavy metal god but some type of god of smooth and calm and cool and of good looks. Oh, she about wished she could watch that descent again while the song continued its full cycle through her brain. Damn, then he went and smiled upon greeting the old man and what a smile; yep had a seriously attractive smile. Yet, she had a sense he knew that; like he was full of himself talking almost in a condescending manner to the old guy telling the actor that he found those tacky gothic vampire flicks amusing, very amusing. She actually choked trying not to laugh. Then things took a whole other note the moment the guy named Jerry Dandridge took a step to the side looking directly at Charley's sweetheart; something odd was about the guy's expression while eye locked with Amy. Her eyes shifted to Jerry then to Amy and back again.

Peter Vincent had given introductions with an English accent but stammered a bit upon noticing Rose, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear; I never got your name."

"That's Rose!" Ed volunteered turning to the side smiling at Rose.

"Oh, a lovely name." Peter sang.

Rose felt all eyes on her which made her immediately uncomfortable especially when not so creepy in the light but became creepy again upon looking at Amy looked at her with his large brown eyes. "Ah," she leaned back a bit, "Hi, I'm just along for the ride." She frowned wondering what the hell that Jerry guy was trying to prove by looking at her like he was. Look at Amy again; she was mentally urging the guy and finally he did. Phew, she sighed, that was not like weird or nothing; she shook her head. Her eyes continued to frown as she watched Jerry stroll up to Amy who was blushing. Then the guy pulled out one of the oldest tricks in the book; snatched up sweet and innocent Amy's hand then brought it to his lips pressing a cheesy kiss. She again choked back a laugh then heard the smooth talker say, "Charmed." She pressed her lips firmly together wanting to belt out a seriously loud laugh then his eyes darted her direction. She mockingly rolled her eyes at him and watched his brows furrow.

Oh, she was so damned annoying; Jerry thought the moment he watched Rose roll her eyes, she not at all affected by him and his damned overwhelming sex appeal. He ignored Rose and rose up from the little hand kiss and quipped, "Is that what vampire's are supposed to do, Charley?" he chuckled causing everyone else to laugh at Charley's expense. Then he went to turn and heard a quip from the unwanted gallery, "Yep, that's exactly what vampire's are supposed to do." His head darted and looked to Rose who was beaming with a proud smile.

"Hey, just ask Mr. Vincent." Rose added more than a few cents; a whole bill, "He's dealt with vampires who've likely pulled the same stunt. That's some serious old school stuff right there." She glanced at Charley who was beaming that he believed he had someone on his side then she looked back to Jerry who looked like he was having one hell of a time to maintain his cool. "Hey, I call it as I see it." She glanced at the others, "What?"

Jerry turned and planted a huge smile on his face. "All in fun," he sang then led the group into the sitting room trying to shake off the annoying little girl and her ability to really get on his nerves. Calm and cool; he repeated over and over in his head. And, what the hell, his charms were working on that very familiar faced young Amy but not Rose!

Rose again rolled her eyes upon hearing Amy chime to Ed, "God, he's neat." Who the hell says neat anymore besides people who survived the 60s without being stoned? Charley leaned closer to her and actually thanked her smart assed remark with a whisper, "Thanks, glad someone here believes me." She didn't believe him but why not continue milking for a good old time at the poor nut bar's expense. "Hey, no problem." She smiled with a nod then sneakily reached up putting the headphones over her ears and turned on her music but kept the volume low but high enough to block out anymore of the babbling farce. She had recorded Balls to the Wall onto a blank cassette repeating it over and over filling both sides. She stood there just watching but not listening. Her eyes wandered around a bit eyeing all the old junk, some modern art pieces, but a ton of old junk. She saw lips moving but heard no words. Caught glimpse of the holy water drinking bit; Jerry didn't burst into a festering pile of goo.

Oh, then Charley whipped out a cross aiming it at Jerry which she found odd that Jerry backed off and bonehead creepy Billy stepped forward like the damned guard dog he was. Her eyes frowned, felt the tension in the room even through her music. There was a slight moment she sensed a type of standoff silently happening between Jerry and Charley. Then everything went straight back to a visual of light and airy with Jerry getting all smiley and chummy putting his arm about Peter Vincent's shoulders. Her head turned following the group catching sight of when Billy purposely bumped Charley giving the kid a seriously threatening and creepy expression. She marched forward shoving Charley passed the guy then glared at Billy Cole, "You're creepy, shithead." She quietly grumbled at the guy not hearing her own words, "Yeah, you are."

"What you call me, kid?" Billy grumbled back down at the annoying little girl with his eyes narrowing.

Rose reached up and pulled the headphones from over her ears; she read his slimy lips alright. "Yeah, you heard me, shithead." She coyly grinned up at the big oaf planting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you little bitch." Billy quietly grumbled back down at the little shit.

Rose's eyes narrowed hatefully up at the creepy weirdo; no one calls Rose Garrett a bitch especially some big and tall reject with messy hair, beady eyeballs, and, well, they don't. Her lips pressed together twisting her face with pure anger. Without another thought and with swift reaction she blissfully watched that creepy Billy lose the color in his face with his mouth gaping and eyes filled with pained tears. "Yeah, you fucking shithead!" she yelled at him and watched him crouch making all sorts of agony filled groans with his hands hugging his groin which was just introduced to her kneecap.

Peter Vincent heard the ruckus as did everyone else; he tucked his cigarette case back inside his jacket then raced forward as all heads turned in direction of some pretty loud groans. "Oh, dear," he mumbled upon seeing their kind host's roommate hunched over using the wall for support and gripping his groin. His wide and shocked eyes looked to the grinning Rose who looked satisfied.

Charley choked back a laugh seeing that brute had been taken down by little Rose with a blow to the balls. Ed was in utter admiration of such a tough rocker chick. Amy just had no idea what to think or say. Oh, and Jerry was in complete and utter shock that his long time keeper had been ruthlessly brought down by the most annoying little girl he had the displeasure of meeting.

"Ha!" Rose remarked, "Hey, shithead, I dedicate this song to you," she chimed pointing down at the guy then sang mockingly at the still groaning creep, "You got your balls to the wall, man!" Suddenly she felt her shoulders grabbed and she was literally being shoved towards the front doors. "Hey," she grumbled, that was the most fun she had in a while, "He asked for it! The creepy shithead called me a bitch!" She listened to Peter Vincent, the one shoving her out the front door, shout apologies to Jerry and the sore balled Billy. When the door slammed she turned and smiled at the shocked faces, well, Charley was damned stoked looking. "What?" she asked as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, young lady." Peter scolded Rose then stormed down the steps, "Teenagers, they have no respect for anyone or anything!"

"Wait, Mr. Vincent!" Charley shouted and raced to catch up to the embarrassed actor.

Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Jeeze, he did call me a bitch." She mumbled under her breath then brought the headphones over her ears. Ed and Amy had already hurried to follow Charley though the actor was already in his car. She turned and stepped down the porch steps humming with the music not hearing a single damned word and didn't notice those large browns eyes narrowed while watching her trek across the street.

Jerry stood peering through the gap of the curtain watching the little smart ass go her separate way from the other three teens. Oh, she was beyond frustrating and annoying. "She kicked me in the balls!" he heard Billy gripe, "She actually kicked me in the balls the little bitch!" He ignored Billy's complaints; his eyes shifted watching Charley leave with Amy and Ed. Well, at least they still didn't believe Charley which meant all he had to deal with was Charley; his secret was safe as long as Charley was eliminated. Simple, he thought, just simply wait until Charley was left alone, neither his girlfriend nor friend with him, and then take the little bastard out. Yet, what about his keeper's assailant; how should such an annoyance be dealt with? First Charley then Rose; he gave a nod then turned to his pouting keeper. "We're going out." He stated, "Once Charley's alone I strike." He stepped passed Billy.

"What about that girl?" Billy asked feeling that she should be punished for kicking him in his keeper balls.

Jerry halted and slowly huffed, "Later."


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Sweet Revenge Begin!

Fright Night

3

Sweet Revenge

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Chapter Two

Let the Sweet Revenge Begin

_**Back to Reality 1987**_

"Miss Rose!" Her name was shouted and Rose startled from her deep thoughts; pulled back from that 1985 scenario she decided she would've walked away from. She looked up at the concerned face of Benny's. She pulled back the headphones, "What's up?" she asked frowning in response to the worry over Benny's face.

"Oh, I don't know what to do." Benny stated with his timid tone, "Something terrible has happened, Rose."

She continued to frown while submerged in the giant sunken bathtub. "What?!" she asked hearing her own concern.

"Well, its Jerry," he spoke up with a worried tremble in his tone, "He's very upset, Miss Rose, and I'm at a loss what to do."

"What the hell you mean upset?" she quickly asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, dear me, Miss Rose," Benny seemed reluctant but forced himself to confess his knowledge, "It's concerning his sister. If I'm not mistaken, I believe something horrible has occurred."

"Oh, shit," she mumbled then darted up naked before Benny, "Gimme my robe!" she watched Benny fumble fetching her robe from nearby padded bench seat then handed it to her. She stepped out of the tub and swiftly wrapped herself with the robe. From the bathroom she hurried but startled the moment she heard the scariest sound; a low but loud bellow tore through the Hungarian household followed by a high pitched feminine scream. She raced down the long corridor heading for the curved staircase. She rushed down the stairs on damp bare feet and at the bottom she stumbled backwards falling back against the stairs; the body of one of that evening's guest came sliding across the Peruvian marble leaving a bloody smear that led back through the open French doors of the side room. Benny quickly helped her back onto her feet and quickly she leapt down onto the floor and turned darting into the side room. She was again startled into a backward stumble the moment she saw something she hadn't once witnessed from Jerry; that so called ugly side.

Jerry stood within the ramshackle mess of a room with his physical appearance that of the monster that was hidden behind his beautiful mask. His face twisted by pure rage; rows of jutted fangs, wide nearly bulging red eyes, and distorted features unrecognizable to the horrified blue eyes of Rose's. Upon seeing Rose's wide eyed expression he darted turning his back to her; his distorted and twisted hands reaching up blocking the sides of his hideous face. "Go!" he bellowed not wanting her to see him like he was; never wanted her to see the monster inside him, "Leave!"

Rose now understood what had been explained about the monster behind the mask of beauty. Yeah, she remembered when she got all ugly after being shoved off the rooftop in Georgia but never seen his ugly side. She was startled and surprised by what she saw but he was obviously beyond upset. She slowly shook her head and pried herself from the wall near the doorway. "No," she softly spoke, "It's okay." She stepped away from the wall focused on his hunched form hearing his deep guttural moans. "What happened?" she asked keeping her tone calm.

He closed his eyes desperate to push that monster back into hiding. "No," he lowly groaned.

"Jerry, what happened?" she again asked.

He struggled with repressing that monster image; each thought of his sister wanting that physical disfigurement to remain. "She's dead!" he loudly growled keeping his back to Rose, "Regine's dead!"

"How do you know that?" she asked standing near him.

"I knew it the moment I woke," he confessed, having awoken from his slumber with that overwhelming sense of dread.

"But how?" she asked, not understanding truly how he could know such a thing.

His head darted to the side; hands dropped down and peered back at her over his shoulder. "She's my sister," he stated the obvious with frustration, "She felt it when I died and now; I feel that she's dead." He slowly turned; his eyes widely focused on her confused expression. "It's a link between siblings made stronger by what we are." He explained knowing that his true monster's face was still visible before her eyes, "She's dead and I know who killed her; the same ones who killed me!" He suddenly roared snatching a toppled end table by the legs and flung it sending it shattering through the side room window. He again roared in a fit of fury. "How?!" he belted with another low growl, "How is it possible?! How was it possible they destroyed me?! Now they destroyed her?!" He violently spun and thrust his foot against the front of the sofa sending it effortlessly sliding across the room slamming into the wall.

She didn't know what to do or how to approach him. His outbursts were understandable but quite violent. "We'll get them!" she suddenly shouted feeling sadness for him and his loss; knew what it was like to lose someone.

He quickly looked to her.

"Yeah," she nodded with confident determination, "We'll get 'em. We'll make them pay for what they did to you and what they've done to Regine!" She approached him watching a slight fragment of his beautiful appearance. "You and I will do whatever it takes. There won't be no fucking around; straight to the damned point." She stepped before him seeing passed those distorted features, "It's time to end this once and for all." She reached for him but he leaned back obviously uncomfortable by her seeing him in that state. She softly shook her head then brought her hands to the sides of his face and looked into his violent red eyes. "We can do this." She encouraged him, "You and I together with Benny and Stella; we can take them down one by one if we have to." She gently brushed her fingers against the sides of his face seeing those handsome features gradually emerge, "They hurt you more than once." She said softly, "They hurt you, Jerry, and that hurts me." She swiftly hugged her arms around his neck pressing her hands back against his hair. Her eyes burned with copper rimmed gold; a rage of her own building inside her. "No one hurts you." She firmly stated, "And they won't get away with it." She felt his arms tightly wrap around her. No, no one will survive this final round; no one who had harmed him would survive.

_**October 1988 Peter Vincent's Apartment Building**_

Black suede buckled and silver studded ankle boots moved across the corridor floor; one over the other they moved across the carpet runner. A voice hummed to the beat of Balls to the Wall by Accept which played through the headphones over Rose's ears. Her blue eyes focused on the door to her far left. She stepped before the door, lifted her hand and knocked then pulled back the headphones and turned off the music. She again knocked then heard an English accented voice question who it was. She cleared her throat, "Mr. Vincent," she sang with deceptive sweetness, "Mr. Vincent, I'm Rose and I would like an interview for my high school newspaper."

The apartment door came open and she smiled wide with such innocence. "Hi, Mr. Vincent," she again sang, "I hope I'm not bothering you but I drove all this way to talk to you about your amazing acting career."

"Oh, well, ah," Peter Vincent's voice sang from the other side of the threshold, "Um, just one moment."

She rolled her eyes the moment the door partially closed then smiled upon hearing him grant her permission over the threshold. She stepped forward slowly pushing the door open then closed it behind her.

Jerry stood before the window of the top floor apartment; his face solemn and expressionless. His sister's belongings were being packed up by Benny and Stella as he stood peering out the window. He never thought he would return to that place, return to that town where it all originated and at one moment ended to only again begin and end again with his sister's death. But, now, it was time to put a complete end to it all.

He heard the apartment door open then close but he didn't look, new it was Rose. "Is it done?" he asked hearing her boots moving across the floor in his direction, she softly humming one of her metal melodies. He felt her arms tuck under his then wrap around his abdomen.

Rose rested the side of her face against the middle of his back and smirked. "Yep," she stated, "And I didn't even have to really do anything." She explained with the image of Peter Vincent's terrified expression fresh in her mind, "The moment he saw my fangs the poor old guy dropped back in his chair having a damned coronary." She giggled, "He dropped dead before I could kill him. Don't think his old man heart could handle another vampire." She felt him place his hands over hers, "One down." She continued to smirk.

"Yes," he said with a solemn tone, "Next the old flame."

Her eyes snapped open and frowned, "Amy Peterson?"

"Hmm, hmm," he hummed with a sinister smirk forming over his lips.

She leaned back looking up at the back of his head. "Why Amy?" she asked; not at all liking the thought of him seeing that too familiar face.

He slowly turned and looked down at her confused expression. "She's another that knows about me." He explained, "She's Charley's old flame. I want to eliminate her from the equation because I am tired of being reminded of my mistake concerning her which undoubtedly assisted in my death."

"But," she hesitated with that concept and took a step back, "Ah, she reminds you of your old flame." Oh, was jealousy beginning rear its ugly head inside her? She shook her head, "I don't like that idea."

He immediately understood her reluctance and softly tilted his head then brought his hand to the side of her face. "Rose, I simply want them all eliminated." He explained flattered by her jealous concern, "I understand your concern, Rose, but there should be none. Her face is the only reminder of that particular other face; I know that, perhaps too late but I do." He cupped her face between both hands, "I love you, Rose." He studied her blue eyes that remained troubled, "You are my Rose and nothing or no one will change that." He guided her forward and pressed his lips gently against her forehead then hugged her against him, "If it eases any of your concerns, you may be there when the deed is done."

She brought her arms around him, "I'll kick your ass if you even touch her with your damned lips." She threatened and heard him softly laugh, "Yeah, laugh now and see what happens if you dare attempt to make out with her." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes, "I love you, you shithead, and I'll kill the sweet bitch myself if you don't."

"I don't doubt that," he smiled loving her firm expression, "In fact, why don't you have the honors and in turn I'll watch you do the deed."

"Oh, typical," she lightly rolled her eyes, "You'd like to see some woman on woman action, wouldn't ya, you pervert?"

"I am male after all." He smirked, amused by her suggestion.

"Pervert," she shook her head, "Just typical." She stepped out of his embrace lightly shoving him back then added, "Oh, but I'll do it because I'd have bragging rights later on when we deal with good old Charley." She crossed her arms over chest then turned her back to him with a flip of her lengthy hair and stuck her nose up in the air. "You're such a guy." She again rolled her eyes but smirked the moment his hands slid against her shoulders, "So, where is what's her face anyways? We have any idea where?"

He slid his hands down over her shoulders then down her upper arms grazing the tips of his thumbs against the outer sides of breasts that were strangely covered by a somewhat fitted pink blouse. She had dressed the part of an innocent high school student with exception to her rocker chick boots. "Oh, I know where she is." He sang peering down over her right shoulder watching as he tucked hands under her arms nudging her back against him, "I know exactly where we'll find her, working the counter at a local department store selling bottled perfume to the female masses." He had done his research thoroughly.

Amy Peterson was employed at department store nestled inside a local strip mall where she undoubtedly used her sweetness to sell expensive perfume to the wealthy ladies that only shopped there. "We'll make a little visit at closing time." He informed as his fingers worked the delicate pink buttons of the pink blouse, "Snatch her up in the employee parking lot," once several buttons were undone he parted the blouse and pressed hands against her abdomen, "Then we'll take her for a little ride and put the true fear of god inside her then you can have your fun while I gladly admire your handy work."

"Oh, you're getting off on this, aren't ya, you perv?" she commented though she sort of was enjoying his play by play spoken smoothly with his cunning tone. She listened to him give a soft laugh while grazing his lips against the slope of her neck. She uncrossed her right arm and lifted it guiding her hand back against his hair. Her head slowly turned and she peered into his devilishly dark eyes. "You're positively morbid." She gently nodded with her smirk broadened, "Sicko," she brought her lips against his feeling his exploring hands moving down against her hips hugged by a knee length kaki skirt. Her lips gently pulled back from his, "I need to get out of these damned clothes before I hurl."

His brows suggestively lifted and he offered, "I'll gladly be of any assistance."

She giggled, "Yeah, well, I was counting on your assistance then afterwards I'm burning this shit." She gasped upon him jerking the shirt the rest of the way open snapping the remaining pink buttons then giggled. "Huh, like your technique," she commented, "Now how you gonna top that with the skirt?"

Amy Peterson stepped out of the closing department store from the back employee entrance. She dug inside her purse for the car keys while walking across the employee parking lot that was dimly lit by two streetlights at either end. She had moved on with her life which meant she moved on from Charley Brewster almost instantly after their high school graduation. Her life was pretty simple, attempted college but dropped out taking a full time job at the department store. That nightmare a few years back she pushed to the furthest depths of her mind which was truly assisted the moment she and Charley went their separate ways. Now she was content with her life having a new and more appropriate fiancé who had recently slipped a pretty diamond ring on her finger and wedding plans were being excitedly made for the following summer. Yes, she had her life together; filled with images of a future with two children being raised in a nice house in a suburban neighborhood. Yet, there were moments she found herself reluctantly taking a brief glimpse into her past; the memory of experiencing pure lust and desire delivered by him, the monster trapped in the back of her mind. But she would again emerge from those glimpses and continue on as if nothing ever happened, like the nightmare at 99 Oak never existed.

She stepped up to the simple four-door preparing to tuck the key into the lock. "So, do you ever think about him?" a voice suddenly spoke causing her to freeze and slowly her eyes shifted up looking into the reflective glass of the window, "Ah, yeah, you do, don't ya?" Her eyes frowned, didn't recognize the voice yet sensed something sinister in the tone. Her eyes focused on the window seeing only her reflected image looking back at her. "Hiya, Amy," she felt her entire body go rigid hearing the voice in her ear seeing only her fearful expression in the window, "I'm Rose, you might remember me back in 86 but likely you were too busy with Charley to even acknowledge the chick that moved into Jerry Dandridge's old digs." Her body started to tremble as her head slowly turned with her eyes growing wide. Her hazel eyes looked into eyes glowing with brilliant copper tones rimmed in reflective gold. Her mouth slowly opened preparing to scream but the back of her head was roughly shoved forward cracking her head against the car.

Rose watched Amy collapse to the pavement unconscious with a gash across the forehead. "Yeah, you don't remember me." She spoke aloud, "But you do remember him."

Amy's head throbbed, her forehead especially. Her hand lifted and touched against the tender spot at her forehead hearing something too familiar. Her eyes slowly opened and with a startled gasp she pushed herself seated on the floor. She knew the music; it played for such a long time in her nightmares. Her eyes frantically shifted seeing nothing familiar; nothing that coincided with the memory she had desperately tried to forget. "It's grown on me," she heard that voice speak from somewhere in the room; a room heavy with shadows, "Yeah, at first I thought, damn who the hell was this person and what was up with the tunes?" She felt her body begin to tremble again. "Who are you?" she asked with her voice shaky; hated hearing that music because it represented what she wanted to forget.

Rose stood staring down at Amy from behind. "I told ya, the names Rose, Rose Garrett." She said which startled Amy to turn and peer up at her, "We were classmates for a little bit in 1986 and, like I said, I used to live in Jerry Dandridge's house next door to your ex." She crouched down keeping her eyes with Amy's. She didn't understand what Jerry had found attractive about Amy; the typical sweet face and not entirely impressive figure. Her eyes scanned and studied the face before. "You're not that pretty," she blatantly stated, "I think the portrait was prettier what I remember of it."

"What…" Amy mumbled, "I don't know…what do you want?"

"That's a good question," Rose gave a sharp nod.

"How do you know…?" Amy again mumbled while fiercely trembling.

"I know a lot," Rose stated with a slight tilt of her head, "I know it all, pretty much. One can learn a lot from ghosts, Amy, particularly the ghost of Jerry Dandridge."

"What," Amy asked confused but fearful.

"I moved into that house of his and, bam, there he was." Rose explained and loved the fear paling Amy's oh so sweet face, "He bugged the hell outta me until I finally caved into hearing his story. You're ex was a total tool." She slyly smirked, "Tell me, Amy, do you think of Jerry often? Do you think of the way he kissed you? Do you see his beautiful face when you go to sleep at night? I did for a while until he went away but you know," She slowly rose up keeping her eyes locked with Amy's, "He came back for me."

"I…" Amy mumbled staring up at Rose with horror filling her eyes, "I don't understand."

"He didn't come back for you." Rose slightly snapped, "Nope, it wasn't you he went to when he came back into this world." She slapped her hand against her chest, "It was me and he gave me what you only tasted."

"Please," Amy softly sobbed, "I don't know what you mean."

"Ah, but I believe if you really think about it, Amy, it'll come to ya." Rose sneered, "Or do ya gotta see to believe, hmm? Is that it?" She quickly lifted her hand the moment it looked as if Amy was about to speak, "Shut up. Fine, if seeing is believing then so be it." She shifted her eyes looking behind Amy. "Yeah, look and see then believe." She pointed behind Amy.

Amy firstly shifted her eyes following Rose's aim then her head turned. Her mouth trembled open as her eyes peered up at the monster that had haunted her for three years. "So, do you believe now, Amy?" she heard Rose ask then giggle.

"He's very real, Amy." Rose stated then stepped around the horrified Amy. She stepped beside Jerry bringing her hand against his arm then slid it upward, "Yep, very real." She coyly sang then looked down at Amy who was focused on Jerry which she didn't approve. "No!" she grumbled loudly forcing Amy to look at her, "No," she slowly shook her head, "You had your chance, failed to help him when Charley and Peter Vincent destroyed him. What kind of vampire were you when you couldn't kill damned Charley, huh?" She stepped before Jerry glaring her eyes into Amy's, "You failed him big time, Amy, never showed him how much you loved him which we both know you didn't. You were his mindless little puppet and you failed at being that!" She stepped forward feeling infuriated by her spiteful words lashed down at Amy, felt the brush of her grown fangs behind her sneering lips. "You should be ashamed of yourself how you failed him." She grumbled, "You didn't deserve even that little taste you got. And you don't deserve to have him in your memories or dreams." She nodded, "You damn well don't deserve to live." She reached and snatched Amy by the face, "This is not going to be at all soft and gentle, Amy, because, well, yeah," She lunged bringing Amy screaming back against the floor tearing her eager fangs into the side of Amy's neck.

Jerry stood silently watching that reminder of that particular portrait be eliminated by Rose's swift and brutal approach. There were no concerns that her familiar face would hinder his decision to have her removed. He had his eternal and forever and always Rose and impressive she was as she continued to drain the life out of Amy. His lips slyly smirked with that sinister but subtle pucker. Goodbye, Amy Peterson, the high school sweetheart of Charley Brewster; he amusingly thought. Ah, yes, Amy would be properly disposed of as any of his nameless guests; swiftly her head would be lopped off and into a dumpster behind her former employment she will be discarded. He wished he could see Charley's reaction once it was known that both Peter Vincent and Amy Peterson were no more.

Rose swiftly stood up feeling almost euphoric with the rush of sucking the blood out of darling Amy; no longer a jealousy issue. She slowly turned and looked to Jerry while eagerly licking the tasty blood from her lips. "So," she stepped before him enjoying his lovely sinister smirk, "Was it as good to watch as you expected?" She brought her hands flat against his chest, "You didn't still find her attractive did ya?"

"Really," he frowned with a laugh, "I only have eyes for you."

"That was cheesy," she commented with a giggle, "But a good answer nonetheless." She leaned forward with a sly suggestive smile, "You wanna kiss the lips that sucked the life out of what's her name?"

His smirk broadened and swiftly he leaned crushing his lips against hers tasting that familiar essence that he tasted three years prior. Her hands slid up to the sides of his neck guiding his kiss deeper. He pulled back keeping his lips barely touching hers. "Let's allow Stella to take care of what's her name," he eagerly brought his hands molded over her rear, "And retire to another room where I can show you my great appreciation for what you've done so beautifully." He nudged her against him, "Show you how much I truly love you by doing everything I do so damned brilliantly that what's her name never knew and never will know that I perfectly deliver." He lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Hmm," she hummed with delight, "Whatchya got planned, huh?" She brought her arms around his neck burying her fingers deep into the thick ebony of his hair and eagerly pressed herself against him.

He dragged his lips against the side of her face then brushed them against her ear. "Everything," he slyly stated.

She blissfully smiled, "Oh, yay!"

Charley had just finished one of his classes and moved about his dorm room trying to pick up knowing Alex was to arrive for some much needed 'studying'. He whistled a little with those 'studying' images bouncing around in his typically one tracked mind. Ah, he had wanted for a while to 'study' with Alex since the moment he fell for her blue eyes and full lips. He paused in the middle of cramming dirty clothes into the chest of drawers; strange how it took what they went through to get her to the 'studying' level which was how it happened with Amy Peterson too. He guessed that's how it worked sometimes; the idea of death could bring the strongest willed woman into showing her appreciation. He continued cleaning then the phone started ringing. He fumbled around trying to find the phone and finally discovered it buried under a pile of old term papers and class notes. He brought the phone to his ear with a smile hoping it was Alex maybe saying she was coming to 'study' early.

"Hello," he chimed, "Oh, hey, Mom." His eyes frowned hearing his mother's more frantic tone; typically a very cheerfully loud woman. "Mom, calm down." He urged her; she spoke so fast he could barely understand a word she said. His eyes held their frown but bit by bit his brows relaxed with his eyes widening with pure shock. "What?" he gasped in disbelief hearing his mom softly sob trying to fight back his own upon what she informed him. He slowly nodded, his face pale and eyes blank from an overload of horror. "Okay," he numbly said then lowered the phone awkwardly atop its base. He staggered a bit then plopped down seated on the edge of his bed.

Through his mind flashed everything, everything from his teen years as a high school junior. Those nightmares were again consuming his mind and flashed rapidly into the present most recent nightmares from a month ago. "No," he breathed. Amy Peterson was dead, his mom said. His high school sweetheart was dead; found thrown away like common trash in the dumpster behind the strip mall she worked just like those others from years back. "Oh, God," he groaned and his mind quickly darted to the idea that what if it had come back, again. Was another vampire beginning to unleash that wrathful revenge against him and what he and Peter Vincent had done three years prior? "Peter," he gasped and darted up from the twin sized bed then raced in panic out of the dorm room.

Charley darted out of the elevator upon the door opening onto the corridor of Peter Vincent's floor. He raced to the apartment door and pounded his fist against door calling out to the actor who helped him end the nightmares twice. He swiftly grabbed the doorknob and with a twist he found the door unlocked. He shoved into the apartment with his eyes frantically searching over the clutter of memorabilia the actor had collected throughout his career. His eyes halted upon seeing the tattered wing back chair and Peter's hand rested on the arm. "Peter, thank god," he sighed and marched towards the chair, "Peter, I think it's starting again." He halted seeing no movement of that hand adorned with Peter's ring the actor had warn throughout many films. "Peter," he spoke softly with fear. He forced himself forward with his hand digging into his jacket pocket gripping his fingers around the crucifix he carried with him at all times. "Peter," he said a bit louder and neared the chair catching a glimpse of the side of Peter's nearly white hair. He reluctantly and painfully stepped beside the chair, "Oh, god, Peter."

Before him he looked down at Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer sat awkwardly leaned to the side against the chair. He wished he could see peacefulness about the actor's frozen expression but saw only fear within the manner Peter's eyes were left wide open and lips gaped. His eyes filled with tears; it was definitely fear that was the last expression made by Peter's aged face. Even the manner Peter's twisted hand was frozen gripping tightly the front of his black and red dotted smoker's jacket indicated fear had stopped the actor's heart. There was no evidence of a physical attack from a vampire but that death frozen expression said it was something as dreadful and horrible as a vampire that made the actor draw his last breath with an undoubtedly fearful exhale. He crouched down resting his hand over Peter's dropping his head and closed his eyes feeling the tears escape. The death was cold about Peter's stiff hand; who knew how long he had been dead and with the actor only having him, Charley, as the closest friend or family meant no one came, only him.

He choked back the tears and rose up turning to call the authorities. He moved to the phone set atop a round side table but upon bringing it to his ear there was no dial tone. His finger tapped and tapped and heard nothing but dead silence, yes, dead silence. He carefully set the phone back down; his eyes again growing blank with the thought that he and Alex were the last to know of the dark truths. Amy Peterson was dead and so, now was Peter Vincent. Alex, his mind quickly went to her. If the nightmare was again in full bloom then she was a target just as he was. He turned but froze with wide eyes upon discovering the apartment door closed knowing it was left open. That dread creeped over him with only his eyes moving slowly from right to left then left to right. His hand slipped cautiously into his jacket pocket again securely wrapping his fingers around the gold crucifix.

"Poor, poor Peter Vincent." A voice spoke up, a feminine voice that was blatantly mocking the actor.

Charley slowly turned his head shifting his eyes in direction of that voice. His face was expressionless but his eyes were wide and focused on a familiar face that was just on the other side of the wing back chair. He knew that face; remembered the hundreds to thousands of fliers that littered the local neighborhoods for months until John Garrett moved back East. Yes, he was looking at Rose Garrett who once lived in 99 Oak and returned back East when she was diagnosed with Leukemia but disappeared in April of 1987. She looked exactly as he remembered but there was something familiarly odd about her appearance. He remembered thinking she was pretty in an awkward way when he led her to her first class. She wasn't awkward at all, no glasses before her eyes, and, in fact, she looked beautiful.

"You remember me, don't ya Brewster?" he watched her speak with a fearfully familiar smirk across her lips but she innocently tilted her head.

"Rose," he managed to mumble her name, "Rose Garrett but…" he couldn't understand her part in all that was happening, all that had happened.

"Awe," Rose said with sarcasm, "You do remember me." Her face became serious, "Unlike that ex girlfriend of yours; shithead snob she was."

"Amy," he gasped and looked down at Peter, "And Peter…"

"Oh, yep," she sharply nodded, "I'm the culprit, I admit. Well, I'd like to think Peter Vincent done himself in or his heart did, if you wanna get technical."

"But why?!" he quickly asked looking to her and saw why; her eyes glowed with copper rimmed with the glisten of gold, "You…you're a…"

"Um, yeah," she smartly proclaimed then rolled her eyes, "You're a bit slow on the draw aren't ya, Brewster?"

He slowly shook his head, it made no sense. What reason did Rose Garrett have to be involved in something that she had no part of? And how had she become what he was looking at? Had Regine somehow gotten to her at some point years back and that was why she vanished? There were too many questions and honestly he didn't want to hang out to ask them. He quickly jerked his hand from his pocket and darted the crucifix aimed at Rose. He startled as Rose screeched then cowered back drawing her arms up over her head blocking the faith from her eyes. He slowly moved sideways keeping the crucifix fixed on her hearing her grumble and curse under her whines. "You stay back!" he shouted at her, felt angered knowing she was the one who done those horrible things, those deaths to those he cared about.

Keeping the crucifix aimed he reached his other hand out to the doorknob of apartment door. His fingertips brushed the cold knob hearing Rose oddly giggle though she kept cowered back. His hand fisted the knob and twisted it, "I'll get you for this!" he threatened while slowly pulling the door open.

"Not if I get you first," Rose chimed keeping her arm lifted and blocking her eyes, "Brewster."

He stepped back as soon as the door was open. His eyes went wide the moment he felt a large hand snatch the back of his neck and suddenly he was jerked backwards out the door then swung and slammed forward against the adjacent corridor wall. The crucifix dropped from his grip upon violently striking the wall. He grunted and dropped to his rear feeling the wind knocked out of him. His eyes scrambled for the crucifix spotting it almost glowing against the carpet runner. He quickly reached but the moment his hand attempted to snatch the crucifix off the floor a large construction boot stomped down on his hand and fingers causing him to loudly gasp in pain. His head lifted and eyes scanned up the height of a broad shouldered woman with shortly cropped blonde hair; a feminine plain face with an emotionless expression. His other hand frantically grabbed hold of the black boot trying to pry it off his hand but the brute of a woman pressed more of her weight practically crushing the joints of his fingers.

Rose stepped around Stella and leaned peering down at Charley with a wicked and morbidly amused smirk. "Nice try, Brewster." She mockingly praised Charley, "But you ain't gonna win this one, that I guarantee." She smiled wide with her fangs the moment he glared up at her.

"Why the hell are _you_ doing this?" Charley angrily shouted up at Rose, "You have nothing to do with any of this!"

"Oh, but you're damned wrong, shithead." Rose stated with a sneer then bent forward pressing her lengthy fingered hands against her knees, "I got thrown dab smack in the middle of this shit the moment I moved into the house next door to ya, Brewster. But I'll save the best of the story for later." She glanced up at Stella and gave a signaling nod and happily watched Stella snatch Charley by the top of his hair then thrust a broad kneecap into Charley's face. Charley dropped unconscious against the floor with a light thud. She rose up, damned proud of herself with a little exception to the whole crucifix bit; a new first for her as a vampire, face to face with faith. She joyously leapt over Charley then with a hop and skip moved toward the elevator to prepare the final step of complete annihilation.

Charley grunted the moment he felt himself be forcedly jerked back seated on his knees. His face throbbed after the violent kneecap blow to the face. He groaned feeling a hand keeping a tight hold of the back collar of his jacket. He slightly swayed feeling the grogginess beginning to lift. His eyes fluttered, the left felt sore and swollen along with his left cheekbone. His eyes groggily shifted upward looking to the single lit bulb dangling from a beamed ceiling. Bits and pieces were coming back to him; Amy and Peter dead then Rose and the strong woman who knocked him unconscious. His eyes flashed wide open with the flow of horror and he went to speak but felt the tight gag snug between his lips and felt the binds tied around his wrists pinning his arms behind him. His eyes strained against the glare of the light seeing nothing but thick shadows surrounding that single cast of light. He caught the scent of dankness that only a cellar or basement could produce. His eyes shifted down seeing a concrete poured floor feeling the scratchy dirt beneath his corduroy covered knees. Where was he? Did he even want to know? His mind quickly went to Alex; where was she and was she okay? He startled the moment his questions were answered; Alex was dropped onto her knees beneath the looming light a few feet before him. He tried to speak her name seeing her teary eyes widely peering at him with fear and confusion; she too gagged with her hands bound behind her back. The nightmare was completely blossoming and consuming them both.

A figure moved before Charley, stepping between him and Alex. Then Rose swiftly crouched burying her eyes into his. "Hiya, Brewster," she sang with a wicked sweetness about her tone and lightly tilted her head, "So, you wanna hear a really screwy fairytale about a beautiful young seventeen year old and her dark ghostly prince?" she sat down on the concrete and scooted back so she could look back and forth at the girlfriend and boyfriend; crossed her legs Indian style, "Well, once upon a time this very beautiful girl, me," pointed at herself, "Moved into this creepy big house on Oak Street," she pointed at Charley and nodded, "You know the one; the one we're in right now, yeah," she giggled, "Well, one night this tall, dark, and pretty damned dead and smoking hot vampire ghost came to me; oh he and I didn't get along at first because he would go on and on and on all about himself because he was full of himself." She grinned studying if the two were even listening, "Well, he started to invade my dreams and I fought and fought and tried to be as annoying as damned possible in effort to ward him off but he was damned stubborn as hell. Well, eventually the shithead ghost grew on me and I was smitten without him using his seductive vampire charms. And together we found a way for him to pull his way back into this big wide world."

She sighed then continued, "One night while I lay on the beach dying from Leukemia he came back to me and, bam, saved my poor ass from death. Yeah, I technically died but was thankfully reborn into what you see right now." She again looked to the couple, "Yeah, I found my happily ever after with a vampire that you," she looked to Charley with a sinister smirk across her lips, "Yes, you know him, Brewster. Does Jerry Dandridge ring any bells?!" She watched the fear pour over his pale face, "Oh, ding-ding, the bells are ringing, ain't they, you shithead?!" She uncrossed her legs and rose up off the floor, "Yep, Brewster," she blissfully sang, "You're boogieman is alive and well, um, undead alive and well." She looked down at Charley then reached jerking the gag from his mouth, "So, how'd you enjoy my little story? Answer your questions any, hmm?"

"Screw you!" Charley snapped up at her feeling that anger rising inside him, "And let Alex go! She had nothing to do with that bastard's death!" He was ruthlessly backhanded by Rose.

"Watch who you're calling a bastard, you little shit!" Rose grumbled then put on a huge smile, "And I know she," she pointed at Alex then cockily waved at the terrified girlfriend, "Yeah, she wasn't involved in that first incident but sure in the hell was involved in second. She helped kill Regine and, so, killing Regine hurt Jerry so badly and it's only right that Alex suffers the consequences of her involvement in murder; just like your dumb ass."

"If that son of a bitch is alive then why the hell doesn't he confront me, huh?!" Charley shouted up at Rose with rage, "He's a damned coward that's why! He always had someone else to do the dirty work!" he sneered with hate up at her, "Yeah, that's right! He turned Amy to have her kill me; Ed to kill Peter and that damned Billy Cole! And what happened, he even sent his damned bitch of a sister to do the job! And you know what else, you bitch!" He sneered with spite, "It all failed; every damned thing failed and you'll fail too!"

Rose's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I've been pretty damned successful so far haven't I, Brewster?" she wasn't allowing his ranting of desperate rage hinder her, "Amy Peterson and Peter Vincent are eliminated and soon the two of you." She shifted on her low heels aiming her eyes deep into Charley's, "I really don't think he appreciates you calling him a coward, neither do I." Her smirk broadened with anticipation, "And guess what, Brewster," She lifted her hand palm up and reached it to her left, "You want a reunion and a little face to face confrontation, well," She felt Jerry's hand slip into hers, "You got it, bucko."

Charley's eyes shifted and watched his nightmare, his boogieman step beneath the light. It was him; it was Jerry Dandridge in the flesh. He had hoped Rose's fairytale had been wrong but there he stood, there the vampire stood looking damned smug as he remembered. His mind raced to a glimpse of the past; 1986 Club Radio there stood Rose beside that familiar profile. He wanted to deny what he saw that night; the doc told him it was just his sub conscious playing tricks on him with his memories. He forced himself to focus up at Jerry then eyes reluctantly followed the vampire as Rose stepped passed. Jerry moved looming before him. The same exact expression he remembered when he sat against the broken mess of his closet doors and the monster made its approach. "Hello, Charley," he heard that horrifyingly familiar greeting sound passed Jerry's sneered lips. Death's eyes were what he was looking into. He startled upon feeling the binds be undone freeing his wrists. He suddenly scrambled but it was too late an effort; in repeat of the past Jerry snatched him by the throat and effortlessly lifted him off the floor.

"And you call me a coward, boy." Jerry grinned seeing the wide horror within Charley's eyes and indulged in the boy's choking sounds. Charley uselessly fumbled trying to pry loose his single handed grip. He stepped forward guiding Charley dangling above the floor. The other lights were turned on throughout the old basement as he burned his eyes into Charley's. He sneered the moment he slammed Charley back against the very cinder block wall where three years ago he met his end. "That's right, Charley," he sang with delightful sinister pleasure, "You started it, Charley, and I'm gonna finish it. But," he gave a sinister dramatic pause, "I'm gonna give you a choice, again." He purposely squeezed enjoying Charley's strain and struggle, "You get to decide your lovely girlfriend's death because I'm that generous." He leaned forward dragging Charley down against the wall making sure the boy's eyes were at level to his, "Here's your options," he held his sinister sneer, "She dies swiftly with just a simple twist of her pretty neck." He paused hearing Alex's muffled cry then focused as Charley painfully looked passed him to Alex, "Or, one I prefer, I could sink my fangs into her neck before your very eyes and allow you to watch the life slowly be sucked away." He pulled Charley back and again slammed the boy back against the wall, "Choice is yours, Charley, and you better make it quick because I'm starved."

Charley's eyes focused on Alex who was in hysterics as she was pulled up onto her feet by the brute woman Stella. He felt the tears streaming down his face seeing the mortal terror reaped throughout her blue eyes. His eyes shifted and looked into Jerry's. "Go to hell," he choked then grinned.

"Oh, I've already experience my hell, Charley, because of you." Jerry stated, "And so you've made your choice." He jerked back his hand; Charley dropped crumbling to the floor. He turned to the side swiftly embedding his eyes into Alex's. "No, Alex!" he heard Charley protest. He ignored Charley's dart passed him keeping his eyes mercilessly locked with Alex's. _Come to me_, he urged with his mind, _come to me, Alex_.

Charley stumbled grabbing onto Alex desperate to force her to look away, "Alex, don't look at him!" he shouted in desperation. The strong arm of Stella's swiftly came around putting him into a stranglehold.

Rose stepped up to Alex pulling down the gag as Benny undid her binds. She leaned bringing her lips to Alex's ear then cunningly whispered, "Ain't he something, huh, Alex?" Her eyes shifted and looked to Jerry's powerful gaze that deeply affected Alex, "Yeah, he is. Go to him, girl." She nudged Alex into Jerry's direction. She started to sway side to side with a little heavy metal melody humming passed her lips. She looked to Charley who was undoubtedly inconsolable, poor sap, she smirked. "Yeah," she nodded eyeing Charley, "You're a dumbass, shithead, and now you get a front row seat to her death." She shook her head then refocused on Jerry and his perfect seduction skills. She smiled while pressing her lips together in anticipation. She started to get more into the beat of the tune playing loud in her head; Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden. "Keep watching," she urged Charley with her eyes wide; studying Jerry's definite moves then spoke the words so beautifully spoken by Vincent Price at the very introduction of the Iron Maiden melody, "Oh, whoa to you earth and sea," she softly spoke, "For the devil sends the beast with wrath because he knows the time is short." She was enraptured by Jerry's cunning, "Let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the beast for it is a human number." Her lips morbidly smirked, "Its number is six hundred and sixty-six."

So gentle he was with Alex; touching the sides of her tear moistened face while her eyes were consumed by his. With his eyes he spoke from his mind; _yes, you are so beautiful, Alex._ Just a simple and soft brush of his hand her lengthy blonde hair was tucked back from the side of her neck. _Yes, you want me to touch you_; his fingertips trailed lightly along the slope of her neck keeping his cunning eyes with hers. _Yes, Alex, offer yourself to me_; the embedded instinct guided her to tilt her head to the side offering her neck to him. He tucked his hand beneath the flow of blonde hair gently gripped at the nap of her neck. His head titled back and his lips parted and pulled back exposing his fangs. His eyes darted to the wide horror in Charley's and with a brief satisfied smirk twisting his snarl he delivered the blow. His fangs easily pierced into the flesh of her neck causing her to loudly gasp then listened to her moment of final euphoria as he drew the life blood through those four punctures. His hand tightened its grip of her neck then he bit down harder allowing Charley to hear the pleasure he inflicted with the use of pain. He loved Charley's loud sobs sounding through hateful curses. Yes, such bliss was Charley's misery and how delicious Alex tasted. He swiftly pulled back then without care allowed Alex's body to collapse to the floor.

Jerry's eyes again looked to Charley's; tears streaming through an expression of pure hate and rage. "Don't worry, Charley, she won't be coming back." He promised, "I'll make certain the two of you will share the same dumpster." He moved forward indulging the moment Charley's eyes went wide and the hate and rage faded beneath pure terror.

Charley's arms were looped by Stella's pulling them back. "You son of a bitch!" he spouted trying to hide the dread of the obvious death about to be delivered.

The news reporter stood in front of the camera and before the local courthouse. "Charles Brewster, local college student, was sentenced today after only a one hour jury deliberation concerning the young man's future." Reporter Cindy Morrison spoke eloquently into her Channel 13 logoed microphone, "Brewster was found guilty this afternoon of several counts of murder and suspicion of having caused other disappearances in the local area but also by his own documented confession. Officials declare that Charley, known to his family, was involved in an incident back in 1985 concerning the deaths of four individuals including his former best friend Edward Thompson and the disappearances of his then neighbors Jerry Dandridge and Billy Cole. And recently he is suspect to the disappearance of the new host of the local Saturday night horror show Fright Night, Regine, a performance artist and has been convicted of the deaths of his former high school sweetheart Amy Peterson and current girlfriend Alexandra Robinson. It is also been determined the involvement of former horror host Peter Vincent who was discovered deceased in his apartment after a heart attack." She took a breath, "Charley was convicted on all counts but has been declared legally insane because of his past psychosis in which he was under the delusion that vampires lived in our quiet community. Charley Brewster was given the sentence life without parole but will undergo psychological treatment at the local mental hospital until deemed fit for incarceration at the local prison. Cindy Morrison, Channel 13 News, Country Courthouse."

A loud laugh bellowed as the television screen went black reflecting the image of an empty bed. "That's some funny shit!" Rose's voice loudly laughed as she sat on the foot of the bed having just watched the evening news. She continued to laugh finding so much humor in Charley Brewster's appropriately schemed fate. Nope, death was too good for Charley but a lifetime behind bars or locked inside a padded cell seemed appropriate for his crimes against Jerry. She flopped backwards then rolled onto her stomach propping her chin against the heel of her hands. "Ain't that just rich?" she asked Jerry who was seated at the head of the bed looking damned smug and satisfied, "Now he's gotta live out his life as a mindless and drooling shithead while babbling a bunch of vampire 'nonsense' continuing his loony persona; that's just killer."

"You should give yourself a good pat on the back for that." Jerry commented, "I would've been just as happy to have killed him." He watched her proudly beam.

"Yeah, well, I did say he deserved life without parole and he got it." She stated with a sharp nod, "I'm a damned genius." She dropped her hands and pressed them into the bed then rose up onto her hands and knees. "Better watch your back, Jerry," she slyly smirked, "I just might outdo you in the ingenious madman department; well, madwoman." She slowly slinked forward with a type of feline approach while eyeing his slightly narrowed eyes and lightly puckered lips, "Don't worry, I've learned from the best." She chimed then leaned forward bringing her lips against his.

"That you have," he agreed gently kissing her lips, "Learned from brilliance."

She grinned and opened her eyes looking into his. "Yeah, but I've got my own brilliance, don't ya forget." She leaned and brought her lips against the side of his neck.

"Hmm, how could I?" he smirked feeling her lips kiss down the side of his neck then press against the slope of his collarbone. He relaxed back against the prop of pillows lightly closing his eyes. His smirk broadened feeling her lips kiss against his chest. His head leaned back as he was feeling so damned relaxed while enjoying the sensation of her kissing lips and tasting tongue move down against his abdomen. "Hmm, yes you sure have your own brilliance, Rose, you do." He hummed with a gentle nod. He was becoming more and more relaxed by the minute; no more Charley Brewster and now he and his forever and always eternal Rose can go on with their immortal lives. Life was damned good; he thought then hummed in delight; yes, life was damned great! "Hmm, I truly do love you, my Rose." He sang followed by another delighted hum, "Yes, I do."

_Roll Credits- Song; Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden_


End file.
